The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14025’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14025’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBG 12009’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘JBG 8413-4’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in March of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in December of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14025’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14025’ is similar to its female parent in having flowers with overlapping petals with pink colored tones present and a dark throat color, but differs from its female parent in having yellow/orange colored flowers and an increased bud count. ‘JBG 14025’ is similar to its male parent in having overlapping petals with shades of yellow color present and a dark throat color, but differs from its male parent in having smaller flowers with orange/yellow colored flowers and an increased bud count.
When ‘JBG 14025’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14006’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,597), both varieties exhibit overlapping petals. However, the flowers of ‘JBG 14025’ are yellow/orange in color, while the flowers of ‘JBG 14006’ are light red in color. Further, the petals of ‘JBG 14006’ are more ruffled in appearance than ‘JBG 14025’.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14025’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. Yellow/orange colored flowers with pink colored tones present;        2. Overlapping flower petals;        3. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.); and        4. Multi-day flowers.        